


Finally Time for This

by Banna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banna/pseuds/Banna
Summary: After the war is finally over and Sauron defeated, Gimli and Legolas have the time to actually discover their deep love for each other. But though the dangers of the monsters constantly chasing them are ended, and they are free to explore the glittering caves of Helm's Deep and the Fangorn forest, there are many other things that can get in the way of their relationship. With both feeling such deep ties to their respective cultures, they don't know if their families and societies would every accept their love and allow them the peace they deserve.





	1. Beginning of the End

Neither Legolas nor Gimli had expected to become so close. After all, who would think they could ever tolerate each other. But they had become quite the pair. More than that, they loved each other. Even more shocking they had developed real, romantic feelings for each other, but it didn’t matter. Who had time for love when you were chasing two hobbits down and trying to prevent the end of the world? And now they had come here. To the beginning of the end.  
  
Gimli could not remember a time in his life that he had been more scared. And his life thus far had not been exactly a walk in the park. He’d seen his uncle entombed in his own supposed kingdom and his comrades captured and killed. He’d been running himself ragged on just a few hours of sleep for months with very little to eat. And through everything, he had known that each and every one of those trials might be totally in vain. But all of that was nothing compared to this.  
  
Here he was looking straight into the mouth of the Path of the Dead, he could feel the ominous energy flowing from the yawning cave. He had followed his company through everything staunchly, but his unfailing legs refused to go any further.  
  
Realizing Gimli was not following, Legolas turned and came to the edge of the opening, giving him the kindest smile he could manage at a time like this, and stretched out his hand. “It will be alright Gimli. I am with you.” Gimli managed to force himself to just get to his hand. Legolas’s hand was like a tether to him through the path of the dead.  
  
Every time Gimli thought he could go no further it seemed that Legolas could sense it and would give his hand three firm squeezes. The dwarf was amazed at how that simple reassurance that he was not alone in that complete darkness let a little light into his heart. He longed for something to swing his axe at and the ability to take action.  
  
Finally, finally, they were able to get out the long dark tunnel and mount their horses again. With rage and strength and power in his voice, Aragorn urged the army to race toward Minas Tirith. Gimli felt that Legolas’ arm never strayed from his torso, even though he could stay on the horse just fine (as he informed him). He knew he had confusing feelings for his companion, but they had been through so much together, he thought it only made sense.  
  
What Gimli did not know was that while Legolas was his tether through the path of the dead, Gimli was the elf’s rock. He could not seem to let go of him if he tried.  
  
It felt like years that they galloped with the oathbreakers until they were finally released. All any of them wanted was to get to Gondor and bring them aid. They knew that every passing second brought the first hold against Mordor closer to the point of no return.  
  
“I am going to be very irritated if those hobbits get themselves killed. After all the work we went through to hunt them down.” Gimli muttered under his breath. He felt the slight rumble of Legolas’ laugh from behind.  
  
“They are stronger than you know.”  
  
None of them knew how long they had been traveling when they finally reached the city. All Gimli knew was that his axe had been readied for some time and thirsted for the blood of orcs. Legolas’ eyes were sharpened and ready for battle. Standing side by side, flying Aragorn’s banner they felt unstoppable.  
  
They heard the sounds of battle from far away. Groans, screams, steel on steel crashing as enemies met. In their anxiety, the elf and the dwarf clasped hands, waiting to finally reach the field. As soon as they came ashore Gimli rushed forward giving a great battle cry and his axe raised. Legolas came after him, already unleashing arrows, each finding their mark.  
  
Between the two of them, they carved a path through the orcs and southron men and other fell creatures from Mordor. It almost became a dance. Gimli swinging his axe to all sides in great strokes, cutting through four orcs in one turn. Legolas flitting after him among the bloodied bodies, shooting down the enemies that would come charging, trying to overwhelm the dwarf. They fought with the strength of at least twenty during that battle.  
  
It was then that it happened. They were fighting back to back now, just trying to ward off the waves on waves of fighters rushing over them. Legolas saw it as if in slow motion. As Gimli was striking an orc over the head, one of the southron men lunged forward with a sword toward his throat.  
  
With speed and dexterity that Legolas himself did not know he possessed, he fired an arrow into the man’s heart. His sword had been so close to Gimli’s neck it pricked the skin and blood matted his beard. The dwarf did not feel the pain. He looked instead at Legolas, who was now whirling in all directions. Almost mechanically Gimli himself kept fighting even as he realized something.  
  
He had really almost just died.  
  
And he might very well die today. And even if he escaped that threat (as much as it pained him to think this) Legolas could fall. Everything that had held him back before. The quest, his family, his race, the war, none of it mattered now. He had to tell him.  
  
“Legolas!” He shouted over the din of battle. “I need to tell you something.”  
  
The elf gave him an incredulous look, as he used his bow to beat off an incoming orc. “Can it wait?!”  
  
“No!” Gimli shouted back, looking him defiantly in the eyes.  
  
“Well, if you must!”  
  
“Legolas...I love you!” He roared it so loud it stunned even some of their enemies. He might have imagined it but he thought he saw the usually pale complexion of the elf go slightly pink.  
“What do you mean?!” Legolas cried back.  
  
“What do you mean, what do I mean?! I thought I was pretty damn clear!”  
  
“D-do you mean just as a member of our fellowship, as a friend, as a companion?”  
  
“No!” Gimli again shouted.  
  
“So, you mean to say...”  
  
“I mean to say I am in love with you Legolas, and I know it may sound ridiculous. But any one of these could be our last breaths and-”  
  
“I love you too!”  
  
“Oh!” Gimli exclaimed, and grinned even amid the blood and dread and death that surrounded them. “Then I have a request.”  
  
“Name it.” And even here he made his voice seem gentle.  
  
“If this is my last day alive, I want to go knowing what it is to kiss the most beautiful being in all the land.”  
  
This time, Legolas definitely blushed. As they were fighting, they had been separated a bit by bodies and other warriors. Now they literally cleaved a path towards each other. Now, they were not only driven by desperation and hope but also by love.  
  
Finally, they met. In the middle of the battlefield, Gimli reached up to greet him and Legolas bent to embrace him. Gimli felt Legolas’ smooth, almost silken lips against his rough but hardy ones. The kiss was desperate and passionate. It was one familiar to all lovers who had lived through a war.  
  
After all, to both of them, this would be their first and most probably their last kiss. It had to count for everything. It had to count for shy first kisses that should have happened in a peaceful land after moonlit walks. It had to count for heady, lustful kisses in the bedroom. It had to count for lazy morning kisses still half in dreamland. It had to count for kisses where they laughed against each other's lips and then pulled each other closer. It had to count for the whole life they could suddenly see together as their lips touched.  
  
And it couldn’t.  
  
All they knew pointed to that life being impossible. After all, without this war, they never would have met, and with this war, they could not live in peace. But in this instant, they knew of the potential of their lives merging.  
  
As they finally broke away, unaware now of anything except each other, tears welled in both their eyes. But there was still a battle to be fought. Still, an oath to be fulfilled.  
  
They had promised the fellowship their bow and axe and they would give all they could. For Gondor, for Aragorn, for Gandalf, for Frodo, until their last breath. Knowing he would no longer have regrets if he met his fate this day, Gimli charged forward once more, axe glinting in the rising sun.


	2. If You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, which leaves time for things not thought about in almost a year.

It was over. It was really, finally over. The pair could still not believe it. The ring was destroyed. The last few days had been a blur and it seemed they had both felt every emotion possible plus one.  
  
After the battle, they had both collapsed in exhaustion (it was only understandable) and with the long-awaited return of Sam and Frodo and an actual reunion with Pippin and Merry, their conversation on the battlefield had almost been forgotten.  
  
Well, that wasn’t totally truthful. It had actually been on the forefront of both of their minds for the last couple of days. Neither of them had truly thought that they would come through this war, much less in one piece. Now everything that hadn’t mattered, was back again.  
  
Legolas was still an elf, not only that but the Prince of Mirkwood. He was supposed to be an example to other elves, and falling in love with a dwarf wasn’t really what his people expected of him. And with only a few of Gimli’s kind left, he felt like he had to uphold dwarven values, he couldn’t just let everyone forget them.  
  
Besides all of this, it’s not like they had time to talk alone. They had been involved in meetings with Aragorn about the coronation, helping with wedding planning, and worrying after Merry, Frodo, and Sam. Legolas had also been happy to see Arwen and exchange news of his home and his people.  
  
But through all of this, Legolas was thinking constantly about their confession and kiss. He was turning it over and over in his mind. Every word, gesture, and intonation of his voice. He was terrified that Gimli had guessed his feelings, and said he loved him because he wanted to give him comfort if they were indeed about to die.  
  
Or even worse, what if it had just been adrenaline and fear from the battle and he hadn’t really meant it at all. After all, lately Gimli had refused to even meet his eyes. He began to think he was the only one left with an aching heart and a thousand questions.  
  
When they went to go talk to Merry and Pippin and finally fill them in on their adventures, things seemed to normalize. They laughed and ate and told stories like they were on the road again, before Moria. Before Boromir. Before Helm’s Deep. Back when Mordor felt far away and only Frodo had suffered real trauma, and he was ok again.  
  
“All of us have changed.” Hummed Legolas, and finally, Gimli’s eyes flickered up to meet his.  
  
“Aye, more than I ever thought was possible.”  
  
Legolas searched for further meaning desperately in those words, but then Merry was busy telling of Eowyn and her incredible disguise, and Gimli was grinning again. “I daresay I have underestimated you hobbits from the first. You have been fiercer than many dwarves would have been in your place.”  
  
Pippin and Merry drew themselves up with pride at that. For now, they were too tired to talk anymore. They all rested in the warm sun. Really for the first time rested. Legolas did notice that Gimli still had most of his armor on, including his helm. Without realizing it, his eyes lingered on the dwarf. He had closed his eyes and a contented smile was spread across his face. Legolas realized with a start that it was the first time he had seen him truly relaxed.  
  
Suddenly, he started doubting his feelings again. How could he feel this strongly about someone that he had only seen go through incredibly trying times? He had not seen him do anything he wanted to do, just what he had sworn to. What would they even do together?  
  
An even bigger thought hit him, and he felt a little panicked. What was he even supposed to do now? Just go home to Mirkwood? Live like a prince again? But no, he did not know why, but he knew he could not do that. He did not know how long the elves would even stay there. This had seemed the least of his worries since he thought the world as he knew it was about to end.  
  
But now it hadn’t, and he had to decide what to do with his life. He felt even more panicked now. Would Gimli just leave and go back to his father and the mountains? Would he just never see him again?  
  
He had been lost in thought for so long that he didn’t realize he had been staring at Gimli the entire time. His face blanched and he looked away. Pippin noticed. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, yes, I just don’t know if I’ve fully processed everything yet.” He replied, attempting a weak smile.  
  
Merry gave him a sympathetic look and reached across to pat him on the leg. “Who could? I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand everything.” And then the hobbit winced, rubbing his arm.  
  
“I think that's enough time up and about today.” Pippin said, helping Merry up, and the four started walking back to the healing houses. They all watched him nervously. They knew he was healed now, and no one doubted Aragorn, but they still worried. As they saw him now, small and a little pale, all of them just wanted to protect him.  
  
He noticed the looks and laughed. “Stop looking at me like that! Don’t you know I am the bravest warrior in Middle Earth?!” The tension relaxed with the laughter, and they were all in good spirits again. After all, the war was over and they were all still here.  
  
The next day the feasting and weddings and coronations kicked off. Legolas was getting ready in his chamber, adjusting his light blue robes when he heard a knock on his door. He went to the door and was surprised to find Gimli outside. He didn’t have his armor on or his helm and he had a finely embroidered jerkin that outlined his body on. The air fled out of his lungs at the sight of him. He collected himself as quickly as possible.  
  
“Gimli, what can I do for you?”  
  
“Well, I was getting ready for Aragorn’s wedding and...” He shuffled his feet and looked down. “Well, the thing is that my beard’s all tangled and matted and it doesn’t seem...really very appropriate for a royal wedding.”  
  
“Oh,” He realized they were still standing in the doorway. “Do you want to come in?”  
  
“If you don’t mind.” He said and they brushed by each other a little too close as they both tried to go in. “I was hoping because your hair is so shiny and smooth, and you do the nice braids in it (Legolas blushed at that), and I was wondering if you would do that for me?” He was looking at the floor the whole time he said talked.  
  
Legolas smiled brightly. “Of course!” He hurried over to his dresser and grabbed his brush. His heart was beating fast. He was actually going to brush Gimli’s beard, and he had asked him too. “Sit on the bed.” He instructed, and came over and sat next to him. Their thighs touched, and their eyes met. Legolas took as deep a breath as he could manage, and put his hand under Gimli’s beard.  
  
“Tell me if it hurts, I’ve got to get these knots out though.” Gimli braced himself as if for a blow from an Orc. Legolas giggled “Okay, it’s not going to hurt that much.”  
  
“Oh.” Gimli looked a little relieved and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
Slowly, Legolas started to brush out the tangles. “It’s softer than I’d thought it would be.” He murmured before realizing he was saying it. Once he realized it had actually come out of his mouth he immediately started stuttering. “I-I mean...I don’t mean that I’d particularly thought about it, I just-”  
  
“Thank you,” Gimli said, now laughing at his stuttering. They fell silent again and Gimli sighed happily. “This actually feels really nice.”  
  
Finally, he finished brushing the tangles out, and quickly and skillfully put a few braids in. “There,” He said, leaning in. “you look wonderful.” They both then realized how close they were. Legolas had steadied himself with a hand on Gimli’s thigh and had leaned in to inspect his handiwork.  
  
“Legolas,-” Gimli started, but a loud rap at the door interrupted him, and a grinning Gandalf opened the door.  
  
“Come on you two, it’s time to see Aragorn married!” The two quickly got up and hurried out the door, not seeing the wizard raise his eyebrow after them.  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Legolas noticed Gimli had tears in his eyes and they watched his friends kiss his bride. They looked at each other as everyone watched the King and Queen, and then looked away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the views and responses, I plan to update this fic very regularly, so please look out for new updates!


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tries to avoid Gimli, fearing the last goodbye.

All the weddings, feasts, and the coronation had been held. Goodbyes were being said. Everyone was splitting off to go their separate ways, to go back home. It was because of this (and other things) that Legolas had been avoiding Gimli the past few days. He was terrified that if they had a moment alone, Gimli would give Legolas his goodbye and be on his way back to the mountains.  
  
After all, Gimli had been making his rounds. He had said farewell to Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, Aragorn, even Gandalf. Legolas was certain he was next. So every time he saw the dwarf, he quickly ducked into the next room.  
  
Gimli had begun to suspect that Legolas was purposefully avoiding him, after he tried to hide behind Pippin when he came into the dining hall. He just couldn’t figure out why. As it became more and more obvious that he was all but running away, Gimli really began to worry.  
  
Was he freaked out from the battlefield confession? Neither of them had really been good at communicating about that.... Was it the whole asking him to braid his beard thing? Was that some elf mating ritual or something and now he wasn’t behaving properly? He made a mental note to ask Aragorn.  
  
Even more upsetting, he wondered if Legolas was avoiding him because he didn’t want to fulfill his promise to visit the glittering caves of Helm’s Deep. Or maybe he didn’t want to take him to Fangorn anymore? Either way, Gimli decided. It was time to get to the bottom of this.  
  
After trying to talk and essentially chasing him down a hallway of the palace as the elf tried to hide behind various statues, Gimli decided he would have to corner him. He knew Legolas couldn’t stay away from his trees for long, so he looked for him under the moonlight, in the palace gardens.  
  
Sure enough, Gimli found him sitting in the crook of a beautiful flowering tree. In the silver light, his white blonde hair shone. He looked even more ethereal than usual, like a painting from a tome come to life. He was singing softly to himself. As he grew closer, the dwarf realized it was a sad love song. The song drew to an end and he was quiet, eyes turned up toward the moon.  
  
Gimli was speechless for a moment but gathered himself. “Legolas.”  
  
The elf had truly thought he had been alone and was startled at the gruff voice saying his name. So much so, that he tumbled out of the tree...to fall directly into a strong, stout pair of arms.  
  
Gimli grinned as he looked into Legolas’ eyes. “Finally caught you.” They both laughed, and Gimli set him back on his feet.  
  
“I guess it’s time.” Legolas said sadly.  
  
“Time for what?”  
  
“You’re here to tell me that you’re going back to the mountains, to your father, to your people. That I’ll never see you again.”  
  
“What?! No!”  
  
“Y-you’re not?”  
  
“No! Have you forgotten our promise already?”  
  
He blushed. “Um, which one specifically?”  
  
“Why to go to the glittering caves and Fangorn of course! Did you think I was going to let you get out of that?!”  
  
Legolas grinned. “So we’re going?! To Helm’s Deep and Fangorn?!”  
  
“As long as you still want to.”  
  
“Oh, I do! I really really do!” The elf was giddy.  
  
“Good then,” Said Gimli contentedly. “We should head out tomorrow morning. Nearly everyone else has cleared off. You’d better go pack.” He said and squeezed Legolas’ hand.  
  
The next morning they put their packs on and said goodbye to Aragorn and Arwen again. Then, they were off. It was familiar in a way. The two of them on a horse, Legolas’ arms wrapped around Gimli. Yet in a way, it was completely different. They were no longer running headlong toward doom. They didn’t have to worry about the orcs or the wraiths or anything really. They had plenty of food and besides, the wildlife had come back in full vigor since the defeat. They could take their time now, enjoy the travel.  
  
Yet, in another way, they were both changed. They had been through and seen things that wouldn’t easily be forgotten. It was rare that they made it through the night without waking in a cold sweat. And even after their utter defeat, if it could be helped, neither the wraiths nor Sauron were mentioned.  
  
But now, as their horse trotted toward Helm’s deep in the spring sunshine, their hearts were light. It was a more glorious spring than either of them had experienced in a long time. The water in the streams ran quick and clear, birds sang, and flowers bloomed. Even mother earth herself rejoiced at the end of the war.  
  
It was a week’s ride to Helm’s Deep. They decided to make camp at dusk. Gimli gathered the wood for their fire, and Legolas got their water. The sun set as they ate around their fire and talked. They had taken salted meat and bread and a little fruit from Minas Tirith. It was a good dinner.  
  
In the dark of the night, the stars shone brightly. The pair lay on their sleeping rolls, speaking softly to each other. Even when they lay here, Legolas noticed, Gimli kept his armor on. Legolas spoke about what the constellations meant to the elves, and how they used them to sail their boats. Gimli, in turn, told him what little dwarves say of the stars. That they represented great hammers and axes and warriors. They exchanged stories like this until they both fell asleep.  
  
But the night did not pass peacefully. Gimli had a nightmare that he was indeed at Helm’s Deep again. He was frozen in place. He kept trying to break free and run, or at least swing his axe, but he couldn’t.  
  
Then Legolas appeared in front of him. “Help me Gimili! Help! Please! Why won’t you help me?!” The elf was surrounded by orcs, he was being overwhelmed by them.  
  
“No! Legolas! I’m sorry! I’m trying!” He cried, but his voice wasn’t working, it only came out as a strangled half sob.  
  
“How could you?!” Legolas cried out as he was finally engulfed by the orcs, only his eyes remained, boring into Gimli.  
  
He woke with a gasp. “Legolas!” He cried. “Legolas, I’m sorry!” He realized tears were streaming down his face.  
  
In an instant, Legolas was at his side, embracing him.  
  
“Gimli, I’m here.” He said. “I’m here.”  
  
Gimli buried his head in the elf’s chest and tried to gather himself. “I-I’m sorry I just had a nightmare.”  
  
“It’s ok. I have them too. It wasn’t real though. It’s ok, you’re safe. You’re safe.” He stroked Gimli’s back as he repeated these words.  
  
“Can...can you stay here?” Gimli asked in a shaking voice.  
  
“...In your bedroll?”  
  
He nodded. “I just, I need you by me. So I know you’re ok.”  
  
“Was...was I in your nightmare Gimli?”  
  
He nodded. “I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t get to you in time.” His eyes filled with tears, and so did Legolas’.  
  
“Come on. Of course I’ll stay here.” He scooched himself into Gimli’s bedroll. He spooned him, gently wrapping his arms around him, so their bodies were flush. Suddenly the blood rushed to his face.  
  
This could not be happening. Having Gimli’s ass against him was making him hard. How could this be happening? Gimli needed comfort and he was getting aroused! How could he?  
  
Ever so gently, he tried to move away, so that the dwarf wouldn’t have to literally feel his embarrassment. But firmly, (even pushing more against him?) Gimli moved back so that he was pressed against Legolas again.  
  
Legolas shut his eyes tight and decided to just try and sleep. Maybe things would make more sense in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support! More coming soon!


	4. So Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas travel to Helm's Deep.

In the morning Legolas woke and reached out for Gimli but he found his hand grasping at nothing. He sat up and found the dwarf tending the fire and heating up food for breakfast, even making some tea for them. “Good morning!” Said Gimli brightly.  
  
Legolas rubbed his eyes. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Good, great, fine, why wouldn’t I be?” He said quickly, looking away.  
  
“Well you know...because of-”  
  
“I’m fine!” Gimli snapped and then softened his tone immediately when he saw the hurt in the elf’s eyes. “I just...I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“I understand.” He got up and splashed his face with water, stretching up towards the sun. “Thanks for making breakfast.”  
  
They sat and ate together in silence, but it was comfortable silence. Legolas trusted that he would talk to him when he was ready. “We should get going.” Gimli said, cleaning and packing up their supplies. Legolas gave him a boost up onto their horse.  
  
They rode away in silence. Legolas leaned his face into the sun and to Gimli it seemed that he was connected to the horse, not even needing the reigns. He stared at him in wonder.  
  
A day passed in comfort. They rode at their own pace, Legolas occasionally singing, then occasionally exchanging a few words. Then it came time to make camp again. They were both nervous as the sunset. Last night seemed more real with the coming of this one. Both wondered how this one would pass.  
They each lay down in their individual bedrolls to sleep. Legolas was just drifting off when Gimli reached over and tugged on his arm. Wordlessly, the elf slipped into his sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
As they made their way to Helm’s Deep the nights passed much like this, until there wasn’t a question as to whether Legolas would sleep with him or not, he just did. It didn’t feel strange at all anymore. In fact, nothing felt more natural.  
  
It was only really a four day’s ride from Minas Tirith to Helm’s Deep if they were riding hard like in the war. Even if it didn’t feel like it sometimes, the war was over. They traveled at their own pace and got there in just under a week.  
  
When they arrived to the site of the old battle scene the silence was deafening. The gaping maw of the hole in the Deeping Wall was still there of course. It was odd to see it so empty. Legolas was cheered to see sprouts everywhere, struggling to push through the barren earth. He pointed it out excitedly to Gimli, who smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
It was odd to feel such peace at the scene of so much death. “Gimli,” Legolas tugged at the dwarf’s sleeve. “What if there are...bodies still here.”  
  
For the first time Gimli saw just how much the war and all this death had affected the elf. He took his hand. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Gently, Gimli led him down through the tunnel into the glittering caves. He avoided the corpses along it so that Legolas wouldn’t even have to step on them. Finally, they got to the magnificent cavern. The glittering walls seemed to make Legolas’ hair shimmer even more than usual. “Okay,” he said “Open your eyes.”  
  
Legolas gasped. The walls were all the colors Legolas could imagine and more. They sparkled like sunlight on the water. The ceilings were so high and the walls so were so wide that he didn’t feel suffocated as he usually did underground. It was so beautiful that Legolas couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it. “Wow.” was all he managed, the sound gently ricocheting off the walls.  
  
He tore his eyes from the wall to look back at Gimli, only to find the dwarf staring...at him. Their eyes both simultaneously filled with tears and they embraced each other. Neither could manage words with all of their emotion. They held each other there in that huge, beautiful cavern without managing to say anything.  
  
Every time they were removed from the prying eyes of society, their love seemed to bubble up to the surface uncontrollably. It was impossible to deny here, in the place that they had promised to come to. After. After all the fighting that they never really thought would end, at least not with them alive.  
  
Reverently, Gimli kissed Legolas’ hand. It was soft as silk, the dwarf wondered how such delicate hands could cause so much destruction. It occurred to him at that moment that they weren’t really meant to. The elves as a people were certainly fearsome warriors that were not to be underestimated. All one had to do to realize that was take one look at Galadriel.  
  
But then again, he never thought the hobbits would even survive a hard pat on the back, and they had proved to be fiercer than many raised and trained warriors. It seemed to him, that if you asked someone to defends themselves, or what they love, they will rise to the occasion. After all, no one was surprised that dwarves were warriors, but they didn’t love to fight above all. They loved to create, work with stone and build great halls. And they loved their mead, to be honest.  
  
And elves loved to create too but stories and songs, and poems. They would surely rather do that than war. Maybe no one was really ‘meant’ for war, even the Dark Lord.  
  
Legolas finally managed to speak. “Gimli, thank you. Thank you for taking me here. Just...thank you.”  
  
“Of course. It was a promise. I always keep my promises. And Legolas, after Fangorn...”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What happens after Fangorn?”  
  
“I...I don’t know.”  
  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Neither do I.”  
  
They stood there, facing each other, and almost fell into another embrace. Somehow they had thought that after the war everything would fall into place. Instead things seemed more uncertain than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and comments everyone! So sorry this chapter wasn't updated at fast, I had a little bit of block.


	5. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli gets lost in thought on the first leg of the journey to Fangorn.

Neither of them, in the end could stand to stay in Helm’s Deep. The memories there were still too fresh, even with the new one they had just made. Besides, neither of them knew what to say about what had happened in the glittering caves. A campfire was so vulnerable, facing each other across the only light around them. No, they had to move on.  
  
To tell the truth, it still felt like a shadow might be following them as they trotted away from the battle scene. On the wind it seemed to Legolas that faint cries could still be heard on the wind, and Gimli thought he could feel faces looking at them from the cliffs. The shadows of the war seemed to follow them, especially in their dreams.  
  
They rode through the night for the first time during the war. There was no need to discuss if they would do it or not, both of them knew there would be no sleep tonight. Gimli hardly noticed the night slipping away as they rode on toward Fangorn. His mind was totally occupied.  
  
What had just happened? What has been happening? First a battlefield confession, then the whole moment in Legolas’ chamber for the wedding, and now a hand kiss?! But they still hadn’t talked about anything! Legolas hadn’t even tried! But maybe he was waiting for him?  
  
And what did it even matter, even if Legolas wanted this, wanted him, how could they ever be together? He could not imagine telling his parents that he had fallen in love with an... elf. For god’s sake part of the way they bonded as a family was literally a hatred of elves.  
  
In thousands of years, Gimli could not think of even one instance of a friendship between dwarves and elves. And yet, he himself had been to Lorien, he had beheld Galadriel and felt her power. Legolas had stood by him through every battle, every too long march. He had shared food and water with him and taken care of him and saved his life!  
  
It seemed silly really. Anyone who spoke to Legolas, no even just looked at him could see the light within him shining through. He could befriend anyone or any creature. The very earth seemed to bend to him. While all of them had trudged through snow in the mountains, he had walked easily on top. Birds (at least the ones that hadn’t been spies of the enemies) followed him and seemed to harmonize with him if he sang. Squirrels and chipmunks would come right up to him and eat out of his hand. There was peace radiating from him all the time. But he seriously doubted that his father would take the time to see that. It would be just: “why have you brought an elf?!”  
  
Gimli and his father had always been close, he had made him into the dwarf he was. His values: bravery, honor, kindness, and more than anything dwarvish traditions. And one of those traditions was literally hating elves. He wondered if his dad loved him enough to try and get to know Legolas or if he would dismiss him outright.  
  
Worse, would his dad disown him? He didn’t think he could stand that. After all he had been through. He had lost his uncle and then Gandalf. Granted, Gandalf had come back. But Balin never would. He had died in his own kingdom. Worse he had led them all down there. Suddenly, the weight of that whole situation hit him, full force.  
  
There had never been time during the last year of his life to feel anything. How could he? There hadn’t been time for anything besides running and fighting. Not even time for sleep really. He had just kept saying “I have to keep going. I have to keep going. Just one more step, one more night, one more mile.” It had gotten him through. But to where? Now he was lost in these feelings. Love and grief and the possibility of rejection from Legolas or his father.  
  
After all, while he had been so focused on himself, what was Legolas thinking? Had he wanted that kiss in the caves, had he even felt the ‘moment’ Gimli had? And even if he was, even if by some miracle Gloin accepted them, there was still Thranduil. He was the prince of Mirkwood, that had to mean something.  
  
Gimli was pulled from his thoughts with a jolt. Legolas had stopped the horse. “I can’t keep my eyes open any longer. I’m so tired.” The elf said and then fell promptly off the horse.  
  
“Legolas!” Gimli leaped down after him and flipped him over. He had never seen him show any sign of exhaustion, even when they had been running for days. And now here he was, falling face forward off their horse. He turned him over and realized his breathing was steady and slow. He didn’t seem to be hurt, and surely he would have mentioned it to him if he was. Was he really...just asleep?  
  
Tenderly, he stroked the white gold strands of hair out of his face. At Gimli’s touch, Legolas leaned into his chest, nuzzling his face into his chest. In that moment he was overwhelmed with love for him. Before he knew what he was really doing, he was kissing him. Gently, but firmly on the mouth.  
  
Legolas’ lips molded to his as his eyes flitted open. Gimli pulled back when he saw he was awake. “I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I just-”  
  
He was cut off as Legolas reached back up and kissed him desperately back. “Stop.” He breathed. “I want this.” For the first time, Legolas initiated a kiss with Gimli. While their lips were on each others, it felt like it was just them. Them and the stars. And they were out brilliantly tonight, shining down on the first love between a dwarf and an elf.  
  
The kiss deepened, neither of them willing to pull away, their lips slowly parting and allowing their tongues to intertwine heatedly. Their hands pressed against each other, and Gimli reached down to palm Legolas. He gasped into the dwarf’s mouth and pressed further into his hand, grinding up against it.  
  
Gimli pulled his hand away then and pressed Legolas onto his back so that they were grinding on each other. It was only then that they both realized how desperately they had been yearning for each other’s touch. They pushed back against each other more and more desperately. Neither of them realized how quickly this would cause them to finish.  
  
In the aftershock of it they just lay there breathing heavily, not knowing what to say. Eventually they just fell asleep, even more exhausted without making a fire or camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)


	6. Under the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli finally talk to each other about their feelings.

They woke the next morning and ate again in relative silence, (sitting next to each other at least) until Legolas couldn’t stand it anymore. “I can’t keep doing this!” He snapped. Gimli jumped at the unusual high volume of his voice.  
  
“I know.” He replied. “We have to talk about it.”  
  
Legolas’ eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t thought that Gimli would be so willing to talk. They stared in each other’s eyes for a long moment, both wondering how this conversation could possibly end happily.  
  
“Did-” Legolas’ voice broke. “Did you mean what you said? That day, of Pelennor field?”  
  
Gimli looked at the ground for a while. This was it. He could back out, say no, claim he was affected by exhaustion, battle, adrenaline. Or, he could tell the truth. He looked up slowly and took a deep breath. “Yes.” Legolas breathed in sharply. “Yes, it was the perhaps the most true thing I’ve ever said.”  
  
Tears welled in both of their eyes. There it was, out in the open. After all this time, after all the tension. Every too long look on their journey. Every hand squeezed in comfort. Every brush of skin that had sent electricity through both their veins. They had been in love far before Pelennor fields and they had both known it. More than a year now, of this unspoken truth between them. Now here it was.  
  
“Was...” Gimli cleared his throat. “Was your response true?”  
  
“Yes.” Legolas almost laughed at how the dwarf could wonder at his feelings. To him, it seemed to obvious.  
  
Gimli grinned. “I thought you might have just pitied me in the moment.”  
  
Now Legolas laughed in earnest. “I thought that’s why you said anything in the first place.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I thought,” Legolas blushed. “Maybe you had noticed my feelings for you and wanted to do something nice for me before we died.”  
  
It was Gimli’s turn to laugh now. “You think I would actually admit my feelings...just to be nice?!” They giggled together grinning. “Well, let me assure you now.” He said, taking the elf’s hands in his. “I am deeply in love with you Legolas. And I am not saying this to be nice.”  
  
“I love you too.” He replied. And there, with sleep still on their breath and breakfast forgotten, they had their first earnest kiss since the battle. Not hidden in a cave, under the cover of darkness, or a stolen interrupted moment. Their lips melded, they seemed to be made for each other. A perfect fit. One of Gimli’s hands gently cupped Legolas’ face. The elf’s arms were draped around his shoulders.  
  
Eventually, their mouths opened slowly and allowed their tongues to entwine. Neither were sure how long they remained there like that, the sun finally shining down on them. They broke apart for breath, and it hit both of them at once. What they had known would come with this conversation. “I do love you Legolas,”  
  
“But.” The elf interrupted. “Your father, your people. You don’t know how it would work. I know. I know better than anyone. I don’t have the answers either. We both love our families and our people, and yet we love each other. This prejudice between our races seems so silly when we’re together. But I know it will be all too real again when we see our fathers.”  
  
“What do we do? We’re close to Fangorn and then-”  
  
“And then we’ll have to face it, but not yet. I promised to show you the wonders of Fangorn, and I mean to keep that promise. Let’s go.” Legolas stood and and smiled, offering his hand to Gimli. The dwarf smiled back at him.  
  
They both understood now, though they said nothing. After Fangorn, what they had, had to end. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t make one more good memory together. They packed up camp together, and Legolas boosted Gimli onto their horse. A few hours later, they arrived at the forest.  
  
Legolas had hoped to meet the ent’s again, especially Treebeard. Little did they know, they were being watched by the ent’s as soon as they arrived.  
  
“Mmm. Are these the two that Gandalf spoke of.” One of the younger ent’s asked Treebeard.  
  
“Hm? Oh...yes. He said it would be a rather hasty task. Better tell the other younger ones.”  
  
The young ent moved away very swiftly for an ent, a little excited about his task. Ents rarely had this kind of fun.  
  
As they entered, even Gimli couldn’t help but stare in awe at the forest. It had been renewed since the war, the trees had been freed of any influence from Saruman. The air still tended to be thick and a little stuffy, but far less oppressive than when they had first seen Gandalf here in his brilliant, white robes.  
  
“We should dismount.” Legolas murmured. It seemed rude almost to raise your voice here, as if you would be disturbing something sacred. The elf helped him down and took his hand. They walked deeper in, and once again felt completely sheltered from the rest of the world. The sun shone through the leaves, making the leaves look like shining emeralds. The greens and browns and the arching branches of the trees made it look almost like a hall of a great palace.  
  
Then, Gimli looked away from Legolas for just a moment and when he turned back, he was gone. Gimli gasped, he was surrounded on all sides by a ring of trees, in a small clearing he had definitely not been in even one moment before. “What magic is this?!” He shouted out loud, resisting with all his might his urge to reach for his axe (remembering the trees had not liked it last time. Gimli tried to run then out of the circle, but no matter how he turned and fled, he came back to the same clearing every time.  
  
At the same moment Legolas was in a very similar clearing. He felt the magic, the mischief in the air. “What do you want?” He asked softly. “What can I do for you, great trees.”  
  
At this moment, their experiences synchronized.  
  
“Sit. Down.” A voice seemed to come from all around, echoing around the clearing. Not in the common speech, but they understood it nonetheless. They both obeyed. “Close eyes.”  
  
They saw before their eyelids, energies dancing in brilliant colors. Two, running through the forest. “Why,” The ents asked. “Are you trying to run from destiny? Are you so arrogant?”  
  
Both the dwarf and elf’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Are you really so blind?” The forest asked. “Do you think the universe, the powers old and new, the good, made a mistake in allowing an elf and a dwarf to fall in love? The world hmmmm, is healing. This hatred must be healed too. You are the beginning of this healing. Accept it, and the way will be clear.”  
  
The energies merged, and both their eyes snapped open. They both knew in their hearts, the ents had to be right. The forest itself was telling them to be together. They both jumped to their feet, and the trees fell away before them.  
  
They ran toward each other, and immediately fell into each other’s arms. Legolas kneeled and wrapped his arms around Gimli. They kissed each other desperately and buried their faces in each other. Relief and love flooded their system.  
  
“Well who are we,” Legolas said, stroking Gimli’s face. “To deny the forest of Fangorn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) it's my favorite so far.


	7. The Prancing Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli reach Bree and have a surprising encounter at the Prancing Pony.

They stumbled out of the forest hand in hand, deliriously happy. And yet again, as before they realized. Everything they were worried about still applied. It was like the thought took the breath out of their lungs. “Where do we go now?” Asked Gimli, eyes wide. It broke Legolas’ heart to see the unshakeable dwarf look sad and scared.  
  
“To the shire,” Legolas said. “We need an outside source. Sam.”  
  
“Sam?!”  
  
“He advised and supported Frodo all the way through Mordor. He can counsel us on this.”  
  
Gimli chuckled softly but nodded. “I was thinking then, maybe we shouldn’t you know...do anything until we have this figured out. I just don’t want to complicate things more.”  
  
“No, no I understand.”  
  
Gimli blushed. “Alright, then that’s decided.”  
  
“Yes...yes.” They looked at each other and nodded and then looked quickly away.  
  
“To Bree then?”  
  
“To Bree.”  
  
Somehow their horse (which had been quite separated from them when the Ents had moved the trees) was now waiting for them at the edge of the forest. Legolas boosted Gimli up on the horse, and they rode away.  
  
It was about a week and a half ride to Fangorn. Every night they laid down their bedrolls and slept back to back, about a foot apart. They forced themselves to stay completely still. Gimli thought that if he even looked toward, the elf’s face he would pin him to the ground in an instant. Without knowing it, they faced away from each other every night and burned with desire. Legolas thought it might utterly consume him one night and burn him up into nothing.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Bree. They arrived just at sunset and met the gatekeeper. The hobbit’s mouth dropped open at the sight of them, a dwarf and an elf riding in on one horse in the Shire. “These really are strange times we live in. First Sharkey over in Hobbiton, now this.” He stepped aside and let them through without another word.  
  
They rode through the small town, men and hobbits alike staring at them in wonder. Of course, they’d all heard of the elves and some knew some who knew someone who had seen one walking through the forest in the shire or heading west to the seas. But a dwarf? They had only heard about them in legends. And all they really knew about them was that they hated elves. So what was one doing with his arms around one?  
  
They found the Prancing Pony, which wasn’t too hard given the size of the town. Approaching the desk they found themselves presented with a rather large backside of a man. Gimli cleared his throat to get his attention and the man reeled around.  
  
“What’s this now? A dwarf and an elf?! Traveling together? First time I ever saw that and I’ve seen quite a lot in my time.” He let out a bellowing laugh as the two exchanged a look.  
  
“We’d like two rooms,” Gimli said loudly, he was exhausted and could tell this man was rather long-winded.  
  
“What? Oh? Eh! My name’s Barliman Butterbur and I’m the owner of this inn! What can I do for you two fine travelers?”  
  
“We just said we’d like two rooms!” Said Legolas, he was quickly tired of this man.  
  
“Now, now where did I put it? Where did I put it?” Barliman said, ignoring them, and  
  
shuffling his papers behind the desk. I know it’s somewhere...  
  
“What?!” Legolas and Gimli nearly shouted in unison.  
  
“Well, you two gentlemen are Legolas and Gimli aren’t you?” He asked.  
  
“How...do you know our names?” Gimli asked, fingering his axe.  
  
“Oh! Right, right I’m putting the beer before the mug, aren’t I? Gandalf left a note for you here. Real short, just a single piece of paper. No wonder I lost it. But I can’t have, not after the last time I lost a letter from him.” Butterbur shivered. “No sir, can’t do that again. Ah! Here it is!” He pulled out a page from the stacks, sending the rest flying. He handed it to them and they looked at it earlier. They hadn’t seen Gandalf since Minas Tirith and hadn’t expected to hear from him.  
  
The note said one word. ‘Enjoy’. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes. They could nearly hear the wizard’s boisterous laughter. “Now what is it that I can do for you gentleman?”  
  
“We. Would. Like. Two. Rooms.” Gimli said through his teeth.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry gentleman, I only have one room left tonight. You know, an influx of travelers. Come, I’ll show it to you.” They followed him up, resigned to their fate now.  
  
He pushed open the door to a small room on the top floor. “Here it is!” They walked in, and Gimli immediately turned around.  
  
“There’s only one bed in here!”  
  
“Oh yes, sorry forgot to mention gentleman. We really are very short on space tonight. Well, good night to you both!” Unfazed he turned around and shut the door behind him.  
  
“Well,” said Legolas. “I guess we’ll just have to make do. We could, um, you know make a wall of pillows in between us. Then it’s like it’s a separate bed!” He said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
“Yeah....yeah. Like two separate beds.” They got ready for sleep quickly, and Legolas made the wall between them. They lay, back to back, just like camping, both staring decidedly at the wall.  
  
“Goodnight,” Legolas said.  
  
“Goodnight,” Gimli replied.  
  
They both shut their eyes tight and tried their best to sleep. And even though they were so wound up emotionally, they were physically exhausted. Eventually, they fell asleep. And in tossing and turning, the wall of pillows between them began to crumble.  
  
Almost naturally, they drifted together, Gimli’s arms wrapped around Legolas’ waist, his face buried in his hair. Legolas turned over toward him and they rested their foreheads against each other.  
  
Even years later, they didn’t know quite how it happened. It just happened. Their lips against each other, hands everywhere. Then they were ripping each other's clothes off. Kissing each other’s necks, and then Legolas was kissing down the dwarf’s chest to his stomach, and taking his cock in his mouth.  
  
Gimli groaned, and ran his fingers through the elf’s hair. When he was about to cum he pulled Legolas off, receiving a whine from him. “Not yet.” He said. “I’m not done with tonight yet.  
  
He flipped the elf over onto his stomach and pushed two fingers into his ass. Legolas moaned and pushed back against his hand. “Oh ready now are we?”  
  
Gimli pushed himself in and started slowly until he could stand it no more. He started pounding into him as hard as he could, but careful not to hurt or disregard his lover. Reaching around, he took the elf in his hand, rubbing his cock as he fucked him.  
  
They both gasped, moving together as it seemed they were always meant to. “Oh gods.” Gimli moaned. “I’m going to cum.”  
  
“So am I.” Legolas cried.  
  
They reached their climax together, Gimli pulling out to cum on Legolas’ back. Completely exhausted, they collapsed on each other and into their bed, the pillow wall forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time in between updates guys! I got a new job and I'm in college so its taking up a lot of my time lmao. I will keep updating as much as possible though!


	8. A Chat with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli head to Hobbiton to talk to Sam.

They woke in the morning in each other’s arms. Legolas had buried his face in Gimli’s chest sometime during the night. Gimli gazed down at the elf lovingly, stroking his white gold hair. He smiled in his sleep at the gentle touch.  
  
Gimli waited patiently, content to hold his lover until he awoke. When he did they smiled at each other, both of them in disbelief that life could really be this sweet. Sunlight flowed through the window, making them both glow.  
  
“Can’t we just stay here?” Legolas asked, whining a little.  
  
Gimli laughed. “It was a beautiful night, but I think if we stayed here another night I might attack that Butterbur fellow. And what was that note from Gandalf about?”  
  
“I suspect Gandalf might have known more about where we were going than we did.” They both laughed at that, imagining the old wizard scheming about the two of them. “I think we should finally our make our way to the shire and talk to Sam.  
  
They rose and dressed, splashing cold water on their faces. After that night there was no question that they would be together. No matter what sacrifice, they would find a way. They headed out to the stable, with a cheerful wave from Butterbur.  
  
As was now their habit, Legolas boosted Gimli onto their horse. They rode toward the Shire. They looked around in wonder at the hobbits that stared back in wonder at them. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” Gimli said under his breath. Neither of them had ever seen anything so wholesome. Suddenly, Legolas realized what it was.  
  
“They’ve never seen war, Gimli.”  
  
“They would have” They wondered what this place would have looked like if it had been war torn. How would the hobbits have reacted? They knew better than to underestimate them now. If they had even a tiny percentage of what Frodo had, they were far more powerful than they knew.  
  
About three hours later they arrived in Hobbiton. Along the way they saw fields of rolling abundance, mothers with children, the gentle rustle of the leaves. When they arrived on the outskirts at Hobbiton, they asked a hobbit man pushing a wheelbarrow along the dirt road directions to Bag End.  
  
“Oh so you two are off to see Mr. Frodo then? Well, I must admit that does explain a lot.” They all chuckled, Gimli and Legolas were amused that Frodo had such a reputation. “You didn’t happen to bring that wizard fella with you, did you?” Asked the hobbit cautiously.  
  
“Gandalf? No, he’s not with us.” Said Legolas.  
  
The hobbit breathed a sigh of relief. “You’ll want to follow this path for about two miles and then make a left up the hill. He’s a bit of a shut in these days, so I’m sure you’ll find him at home.”  
  
They thanked the hobbit for his help and continued along the path. Trying to seem friendly, they nodded and smiled at the hobbits they passed. Most of them gaped, but a few looked at the ground and hurried away. “Reckon they’re not very used to seeing elves and dwarves in Hobbiton.” Gimli said.  
  
“Even less so together.” Legolas replied.  
  
They rode up to Bag End and dismounted, tying the horses reins to a fence post. They went to the door, and knocked three times. “Mr. Frodo is very busy!” They heard Sam’s voice call from the inside. “He doesn’t wish to be disturbed.”  
  
The two looked at each other and practically giggled. Promptly, they knocked again. “Alright, alright, I’ll hear your case but-” The door opened and Sam stopped short at the sight of them.  
  
“Legolas! Gimli! I’m so glad to see you.” Sam ran toward them and all three embraced. “I’m afraid Mr. Frodo really is sleeping, and I don’t want to wake him. He’s had some trouble sleeping, you know.”  
  
“That’s alright Sam, we’ve come to talk to you!” Legolas said cheerily.  
  
“To me? Well, alright, come in and I’ll put some tea on for you.”  
  
They happily followed into Bag End. Gimli could fit through the round door into the hole comfortably, but Legolas had to stoop down significantly. The dwelling was cozily decorated, it had a natural, wonderful feeling of safety.  
  
Sam bustled around the kitchen, putting on a pot of water, and setting out some bread and cheese. “Would you like some pipe weed, Gimli?” Asked Sam.  
  
“Aye, that would be lovely.” They all sat down around the table and Sam poured them tea.  
  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?”  
  
“Well...” Legolas said, looking down at the table. “Now that the time to tell you is here, I don’t know how to say it. I don’t know how shocked you’ll be.”  
  
“I always believe it’s better to just say what you mean to say, you know?” Said Sam, calm and still smiling.  
  
“Right.” Legolas took a deep breath. “Sam, Gimli and I are...well.....we....you know....”  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, he never knew Legolas to be embarrassed or speechless before.  
  
“Legolas and I are in love! And we want to be together!” Gimli exclaimed, too anxious to let this go on any longer. With bated breath, the pair waited for Sam’s reaction, but he was still just buttering a role.  
  
“Sam?! Aren’t you going to say anything?!” Legolas cried.  
  
The hobbit looked up. “Hm?”  
  
“Say something!” Gimli practically shouted.  
  
“I would if you would tell me what you needed to tell me!” Sam, said getting agitated as well.  
  
Legolas and Gimli looked at each other in utter bewilderment. “We did just tell you!” Said Legolas. “Gimli and I are in love!”  
  
“Yes? I’m a little confused. Did you think I didn’t know?”  
  
“You knew?!” Gimli had never been more surprised in his life.  
  
“Well. Yes. Everyone did. You two were a bit obvious with it after all. Never apart, always giving each other those looks. I thought you were off to Helm’s deep and then to get married.”  
  
They were both stunned into silence. When they recovered their voices Legolas managed to bring up what they really needed. “It’s not that simple Sam. Dwarves and elves have been enemies since Dwarves existed. There has been no intermarriage between them in millenia. And we both love our fathers, they’ll never accept us.”  
  
Sam considered for a moment. “Love has solved a lot of things you know. My love for Mr. Frodo got the ring to Mordor. His love for the world, for everyone, got it across Middle Earth. The world is changing, they know it. Maybe your love can heal the rift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates guys! Again college and a new job are taking up a ton of my time. I still totally plan on finishing this work, and updating as regularly as I can <3


	9. Talks by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli talk to Sam and Frodo and realize that Frodo is having a harder time than they imagined.

Frodo was overjoyed to see his friends when he woke and came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Sam, Legolas, and Gimli were sitting around the table eating more of Sam’s delicious cooking (specifically potatoes). Legolas and Gimli returned Frodo’s happiness, but both noted that the hobbit had not returned to his old self. His face looked a little sallow and pinched, and though he was happy, there was a heaviness and emptiness about him.  
  
“What are you two doing here?” He asked. “I’m so happy you are, but I didn’t exactly expect to find the two of you in the Shire.”  
  
“We came to talk to Sam.” said Gimli. “The thing is...well, we’re together.”  
  
“Yeah, of course, I know. That’s why I figured you’d be off adventuring, going to Mirkwood or Rivendell or somewhere in the mountains.” He sat down to a plate Sam had been making him as they talked.  
  
“No, Frodo.” said Legolas. “Together.” Frodo smiled and nodded. Even though Legolas had been surprised to hear that Sam had known about them all along, he thought that Frodo who had been consumed with his burden, wouldn’t have noticed. “Romantically!” He said.  
  
“Yes.” Frodo said. “I know.”  
  
“I guess everyone really did know.” Gimli said, a little astounded. “Except us.” They all laughed.  
  
“Now we just have to figure out how to tell our families.” Legolas said. “Or how to...”  
  
“It’ll be alright.” Sam said, assuredly.  
  
“As Sam said,” Frodo replied. “It’ll be alright.”  
  
“No offense,” Gimli said. “But how do you know that.”  
  
“I would go to Riverwood if I were you. I hear Arwen and Aragorn are headed there to see Elrond.” Frodo took a sip of tea. “He’ll be leaving soon, you know.”  
  
Legolas suddenly turned white. “Valinor.” He whispered. “I hadn’t even been thinking about it.”  
  
“What?” Gimli asked.  
  
“The elves will be returning to Valinor now that Sauron is defeated.” Sam explained.  
  
“Unless we reject our immortality.” Legolas said. “Like Arwen.  
  
“I know it doesn’t seem like it now,” Frodo said gently. “But I am sure that everything will work out for you two. The time of magic is coming to an end in Middle Earth, as Gandalf said. Doesn’t it make sense that with that would come an end to the enmity between your two races.”  
  
“Gandalf certainly seems to think we are that end.” Gimli said.  
  
“And when have ever known Gandalf to be wrong?” Sam asked.  
  
The elf and the dwarf looked at each other. This required so much trust, trust that the world could actually change, that their families could actually change. Dwarves, who literally carved their legacies into stone, weren’t exactly known for that. And though elves seemed fluid as streams, test them, and you would find they were rigid.  
  
“Aragorn is a king in his own right...maybe he could convince our fathers, at least mine.” Legolas said, squeezing Gimli’s hand.  
  
Frodo and Sam agreed. When they finished eating, Frodo gave them a grand tour of the burrow. Legolas (hitting his head several times) and Gimli were both shocked at how big it really was. It was the homiest place either of them had ever been in since their childhood. Sam insisted they stay the night, and made up a bed for them.  
  
They stayed up into the darkness, talking for a long time. Frodo went to bed before all of them, and his movements seemed heavy. When he was gone, the two finally voiced their concerns. “Is Mr. Frodo quite well?” Legolas asked.  
  
“He’s alright, yes.” Sam said. “He’s tired, but anyone would be after what he’s been through. And no one has been through what he has.”  
  
They both nodded. “Does he always sleep this much? It seems he’s a little more than tired.” Gimli asked.  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t like to talk about Mr. Frodo when he’s not here.”  
  
“We’re just concerned about him, Sam.” Said Legolas, reaching out and touching his hand. “I have some healing magic. And Aragorn, if he needs us...”  
  
Sam shook his head. “I’m not meaning to offend you, but I don’t think this is a hurt you can heal really if you know what I mean. He’s changed. His whole person...”  
  
The pair looked sympathetically at Sam. “Go on.” said Gimli.  
  
“You two weren’t there. On the rest of the journey. Not that you were meant to be. You had your own essential part. But only I really saw how it happened. As we grew closer to Mordor the ring grew heavier and heavier on him. He started to have episodes where he’d act like Gollum. It was mostly when I’d offer to hold the ring for him, carry it for a while, you know just relieve him. He’d get really angry and snap on me. He stopped sleeping, eating, and was so weak. He lost all hope. I don’t really know that he’s gotten that hope back. His eyes...they used to be so playful and joyous, now it’s like there is a shadow over them.”  
  
“It hasn’t been so long yet Sam.” said Legolas. “He could still recover.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yes, yes I suppose.”  
  
“You don’t believe us.” Gimli observed.  
  
Sam sighed. “It’s just that...I’ve known Mr. Frodo all my life. This change, it seems permanent. I think he may get better, I just don’t think he’ll ever be the same again.”  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Legolas said.  
  
“It’s alright, really. I don’t mean to make either of you sad. Being back here, in our home, it was more than we ever thought we would get. We’ll be alright.” They were quiet again for a while, sipping whiskey. “You two should get to bed. You’ll want to leave in the morning, I suppose, to catch Aragorn and the others at Rivendell. I’ll pack you up some provisions.”  
  
“Thank you, Sam.” Gimli replied. Sam walked them to their room.  
  
“Sleep well.” He said, and shut the door behind him.  
  
The two undressed and laid down. “Do you think he’s right about Frodo?” asked Gimli.  
  
“I wish I could say I didn’t”  
  
The dwarf sighed and pulled Legolas close to him, stroking his hair. “The war changed us all. And he had the heaviest burden of all.”  
  
“We’re lucky we have each other. And Frodo has Sam.” Legolas said, nuzzling his face into Gimli’s chest. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, letting the feeling consume them.  
  
“Well, everything I went through, was worth it for that.” Gimli breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Thank you for the continued support, and I assure you updates are coming as fast as possible.


	10. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas arrive at Rivendell and talk with Aragorn and Arwen.

In the morning they woke to the smell of Sam making sweet hot cakes and gentle sunlight filtering through the round window. Outside they heard the gentle bubbling of a stream and children laughing and splashing around in it.  
  
As Gimli dressed and looked out the window at the idyllic scene what Legolas had said on their way to Hobbiton echoed in his mind: ‘they’ve never seen war’. The truth of it rang through him now, he had never seen dwarves or even elves be this carefree.  
  
“Come on, I think breakfast is ready.” Legolas said, calling Gimli away from the window. Letting his eyes drink in one last look, he allowed Legolas to pull him away. Sam was indeed setting food out for them and had gathered bags of supplies for them to take to Rivendell. He had clearly packed too much for them for about a week’s journey.  
  
They ate with Sam and had a wonderful time again. Afterward, he helped them tie the bags of supplies to their horse's saddle. “We should say goodbye to Frodo!” Gimli exclaimed as Legolas mounted the horse.  
  
“Oh yes, of course!” Said Legolas, moving to dismount.  
  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not meaning to offend either of you, but I don’t think that’s the best idea.”  
  
“Why not?” Asked Gimli.  
  
“He won’t be up for a few hours, you see, and he gets in a bad temper if I wake him early.” Gimli and Legolas shared a look at that.  
  
“It’s alright Sam, don’t worry. Just let him know we give him all our love, and....we’ll see him again soon.” Legolas said.  
  
“Alright. Of course. I will!” Sam replied, relieved. “Safe travels!”  
  
Legolas pulled Gimli up onto their horse, and they waved to Sam until they could no longer see him. “Are you alright, love?” Gimli asked.  
  
“...Yes, of course.”  
  
“What are you keeping from me?” He pressed, but still gently.  
  
“Nothing, nothing really.”  
  
“Legolas.”  
  
“It’s just...I feel that that might have been the last time we will ever see Frodo.”  
  
Gimli said nothing. He could think of nothing to say that wouldn’t sound silly. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Legolas tighter, giving him the most comforting squeeze he could manage. There was no way he could deny it, he had the same feeling.  
  
The journey to Rivendell took about a week, but the journey was pleasant. The birds sang, it seemed the flowers were blooming all around them. They slept each night under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
As they got closer, Gimli could sense Legolas’ nervous energy mounting. If it was this bad now, the dwarf wondered if he could even handle going to Mirkwood to see Thranduil. They made it to the bridge and met Arwen at the bridge.  
  
“Arwen!” Legolas called out.  
  
“Hello, Legolas and Gimli she called, “Aragorn and I have been expecting you!” Their horses pulled beside each other. “He’s waiting for just a way up here, in a gazebo we like.”  
  
They galloped alongside each other. Gimli was pleased to see that Arwen’s presence seemed to be calming Legolas a little bit. His heartbeat had slowed a bit. The trio reached Aragorn a few minutes later and they all dismounted. The king ran up to Legolas and Gimli and wrapped them both in a huge embrace.  
  
“It’s wonderful to see you both!” Aragorn said, laughing aloud with joy.  
  
“You too!”Legolas said.  
  
“Arwen said you knew we were coming. How?” Gimli asked.  
  
“We had...a feeling.” said Aragorn. “Have something to tell us?”  
  
Legolas sighed heavily. “He knows.”  
  
Gimli sighed too. “You were really just going to ask us like you don’t know?”  
  
“What?” Aragorn said, grinning. Arwen sat beside him, a similar expression on her face.  
  
“You already KNOW!” Gimli practically shouted.  
  
“Mmmmm, I want to hear you say it.” said Aragorn.  
  
“We’re together!” Legolas said. “Is that what you want!”  
  
“Why would you give him what he wants!” Gimli said, trying to remain properly indignant, but some laughter breaking through.  
  
“Thank you!” said Aragorn, “now we can proceed.”  
  
“Proceed?” Asked Legolas. “Proceed with what?”  
  
“Aragorn and I have been thinking about this. We knew you guys were in love, but it was only a matter of time before you realized that your fathers were going to be a problem. So we started brainstorming how to help you.”  
  
“Really?” Gimli asked. “You’ve been thinking about how to help us?” The normally gruff dwarf was softened from all this love, and tears welled in his eyes.  
  
“Of course we did!” said Aragorn. “And I think we have figured out a solution to half of your problems.”  
  
“Well go on, tell us!” urged Legolas.  
  
“Gimli, unfortunately, we don’t know much about dwarves or your family, except from books. But, we do have extensive knowledge about elves, and an elf with a high enough status that your father might just listen to him.”  
  
Legolas just looked at them, disbelievingly.  
  
“Who?!” Gimli asked.  
  
“Elrond of course!” said Arwen.  
  
“Elrond?” Gimli asked.  
  
“Of course, he’s my father! And we may have already briefed him on the situation. It took some convincing, but he got there. He’s a little more pliable than most elves, given he already had to get used to the idea of his daughter giving up her immortality.” She explained.  
  
“You really think my father will listen to a decree from Elrond?’ Asked Legolas, clearly still skeptical.  
  
“It will certainly help yes.” replied Aragorn. “But that’s not all we’re bringing to the table.”  
  
“What else?” asked Gimli.  
  
“We’re coming to Mirkwood with you!” Arwen squeaked excitedly.  
  
“I am the high king now, and I think I can help to convince Thranduil.”  
  
“You would do this for us?” Asked Legolas.  
  
“Yes. The two of you deserve love more than anyone. Besides, helping to end the enmity between elves and dwarves before they disappear just seems to be the right to thing to do.” said Aragorn. The four of them embraced. “We leave for Mirkwood in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the update! <3


	11. Thranduil Throws a Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli and Legolas arrive in Rivendell and Legolas confronts his father.

They arrived in Mirkwood about three and a half weeks later and thoroughly enjoyed the entire journey. Legolas and Gimli had never been able to spend time with Aragorn in a light-hearted manner. They had always either been preparing for battle, in battle or recovering from battle. That combined with the impending threat of Sauron’s rule hadn’t exactly made a lot of time for fun.  
  
But on the road now they sang together. Gimli taught them dwarven songs, and Legolas and Aragorn, in turn, taught him elvish ballads. Arwen had the sweetest voice any of them had ever heard. And when she and Aragorn sang together their voices twined together and blended in new ways.  
  
They got to hear Aragorn and Arwen compete for who had the most embarrassing childhood memory of each other. Legolas and Gimli enjoyed that most of all. Again, as they drew closer to Mirkwood, Legolas got more and more nervous. Skittish even. Gimli noticed him tossing and turning during the night. He would hum in his ear and rub his back to quiet him and the elf would drift back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Gimli began to get nervous too. He was surprised at just how deeply his love’s emotions affected him. Something about this too made him nervous more than just Legolas’ energy. What if they got to Mirkwood and Legolas bent to his father’s will? What if they whisked him away and he never saw him again.  
  
Aragorn saw the agitation in both of them. “You two really needn’t be so worried. I have a little secret weapon.” He said as they sat around the fire after dinner one night. “I have a secret weapon, you know.”  
  
“What?” Gimli and Legolas said in unison.  
  
“You heard me.” Aragorn said, apparently unfazed at their surprise.  
  
“What exactly is this secret weapon?” asked Legolas, suddenly tensed as if there was an enemy upon them.  
  
“Well, Elrond sent an official letter along with us. He has some strong words from Elrond in it in the support of your relationship in it. You know he can be quite...influential.” replied Aragorn and Arwen nodded in support.  
  
“You...WHAT?!” He asked, springing to his feet. Gimli immediately stood up too, as if to have his back.  
  
“A letter from my father, we thought it would have influence over your father. I mean, of course, Aragorn will talk to him as well. We just thought to have as much power as possible....” Arwen said. But she trailed off as Legolas had been begun pacing and had knotted his fingers into his hair.  
  
“You...you. I- we can’t. I can’t...” The elf said sputtering. The other three were alarmed, they had never seen him this way.  
  
“My love, my love.” Gimli almost pleaded with him. It seemed to make no difference. Through what seemed to be his terror, Legolas could not hear him. “Please, just breathe for a moment, tell us what’s wrong.” Nothing seemed to get through to him, until finally, Gimli called for him: “My Lukhudel, please, talk to us.”  
  
Legolas head snapped up at that. It was the first time Gimli had ever used a dwarvish word to refer to him before. It instantly brought him out of his panic and he crumpled into the dwarf’s arms.  
  
After a long moment of Gimli stroking Legolas’ hair and holding him, Aragorn cleared his throat. “Legolas, forgive me I didn’t mean to anger you.”  
  
The elf took a deep breath. “You didn’t anger me. It’s just...my father and the elves of Noldor get along only a little bit better than dwarves and elves. Tell my father Elrond commands something of him, and he’ll turn to stone.”  
  
“I won’t mention Elrond to him. I promise. I am sorry. He never told me of their enmity.”  
  
“Thank you. It’s not enmity...per se. It’s more like a competition. You know. Which elves are better. That sort of thing.”  
  
Aragorn nodded. “We won’t bring him up. I promise.”  
  
****************  
  
They arrived in the great hall, having had to explain about thirty times to the guards why a dwarf was with them. Normally Gimli would have bristled at the indignation of the elves at having one of ‘his kind’ in their midst, but he was just worried about his love. Thranduil received them in the throne room with a raised eyebrow. He stood when they entered.  
  
“Son. I am so very pleased to see you after your long and dangerous journey. I am told you had a major hand in the defeat of our most accursed enemy.”  
  
“Father.” Legolas knelt before him, and the rest followed his lead. “I am grateful to be here before you again, in my home.”  
  
Thranduil’s eyes flicked briefly to the rest of them now. “And these...would be other members of your fellowship, I suppose?”  
  
“Yes, father.” Legolas rose, and again the others followed. “Allow me to introduce you to Aragorn, high king of Gondor and his wife Arwen, Queen of Gondor.” He paused then and took a deep breath. “And finally let me introduce you to Gimli son of Gloin.”  
  
Thranduil’s eyes came to rest on Gimli. “Yes. I remember your father.” Gimli looked up at that and they locked eyes for what seemed an eternity. Eventually, the king seemed to be done with him and his gaze shifted back to his son. “And for what reason do I have the honor of hosting your...guests.”  
  
Legolas chest seemed to fill with ice. This was the moment. The moment he had to tell his father. Gimli looked at him and Legolas felt reassurance and love start to warm the cold. “Father, I have something to tell you. And know I have thought long and hard about this before telling you.”  
  
“Speak your mind, son.” Thranduil said, but an apprehensiveness seemed to spread through him, and he sat up straighter if that was possible.  
  
“I know this will hard for you to accept. Know I share this with you because I love you. Gimli is here because I am in love with him. He is my meleth-nin, father.”  
  
The silence that followed was the loudest sound Legolas had ever heard. Then, Thranduil stood as if to fight Gimli and the dwarf matched his stance. Aragorn stood and took several steps forward then, and locked eyes with the king.  
  
“Thranduil, King of Mirkwood! I speak to you as high king of Gondor! Think before you speak. Let’s go speak in your chambers shall we.” They stared at each other than, seemingly locked in a battle of wills.  
  
“Very well.” Thranduil finally said. And they rose to leave the hall. Legolas made to follow but Aragorn held his hand up.  
  
“Let me talk to him first. Please.”  
  
Legolas paused, and then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support guys!


	12. A Trip to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli, Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn travel to Erebor to tell Gimli's family about their relationship.

About three hours after Aragorn and Thranduil left the throne room, they returned. Gimli had spent what felt like an endless time, holding Legolas’ hand and rubbing his back. He had no idea what to say. Arwen was pacing. The elf was shaking like a lead and pale.  
  
“He’ll never convince him.” He said occasionally.  
  
Finally, finally, Thranduil and Aragorn came back into the hall. Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen stood at once. Aragorn and Thranduil drew up to meet them. Thranduil took a deep breath. “My son, you have always been the best part of my life. Ultimately I care about you and your happiness more than anything in the world. If this...dwarf...is your meleth-nin, then I can not deny you. I will always love you, my son.”  
  
Tears welled in Legolas’ eyes, and he ran to embrace his father. Thranduil wrapped him in his arms. When they drew away after several minutes. “If anything I am very sorry that you were so scared to tell me your true feelings. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Oh, father, I only feared to tell you because you mean so much to me.” They embraced again. The three looking on had tears in their own eyes.  
  
Arwen leaned over and whispered to Aragorn. “I confess I really didn’t think, even with your expert convincing, Thranduil would be quite so...loving.”  
  
Aragorn chuckled. “I simply pointed out to him that Legolas loves him more than anything in the world, and he would be wise not to forsake that love.”  
  
She smiled at him gently as they watched the joyful moment happened between father and son. Gimli looked on with tears in his eyes, and then suddenly realized, they now had to go tell Gloin. And his mother, Moic. His heart dropped into his stomach.  
  
They spent the night in Mirkwood and had a rather awkward dinner. There was very little meat, just lots of leaves and berries. It didn’t matter much to Gimli, who had suddenly lost his appetite. He tried not to draw attention to himself and his anxiety. Legolas was laughing with his father, filling him in on the adventures their fellowship had. With affection, Gimli noted that his love was telling mostly stories about his bravery.  
  
As much as he tried to hide his nervousness from Legolas and his friends, he suspected that at least Legolas noticed it, as he kept shooting him worried glances. After dinner and many, many more stories, Thranduil led them to Legolas’ old chamber. He had kept everything exactly the same while his son had been away.  
  
Thranduil said goodnight and left them alone.  
  
“Meleth-nin, are you ready to tell me what is wrong?”  
  
“It’s nothing, really.”  
  
“You’re not a very good liar.”  
  
Gimli sighed and let out a soft chuckle. “I was just so focused on getting you through telling your father, that I sort of forgot we had to tell mine.”  
  
Legolas’ eyes softened in realization. “Oh, of course. But look we never thought in an eon my father would be this understanding. And look at what happened!”  
  
Gimli smiled. “That is true. Who knows, you may be right. But dwarves are different and Erebor is a very different place.”  
  
Legolas enveloped the dwarf in his arms and stroked his hair. “Come, we should get some sleep. It has been a long day.” Gimli curled into his chest and closed his eyes. He did feel warm and safe here, in his lover’s arms. The elf hummed softly in his ear until they both drifted off.  
  
They were woken in the morning by a breakfast tray and a summon to see Thranduil. He gave his son another big hug and even shook Gimli’s hand. But when he did, he pulled the dwarf close and hissed in his ear: “If you hurt a hair on my son’s head, or ever break his heart, I shall be most displeased.”  
  
Though Thranduil was no one to mess with, Gimli had to keep himself from laughing. Maybe if only at the possibility that he could be the one to break Legolas’ heart. Luckily, he was able to control himself and instead nodded solemnly. The King of Mirkwood then gifted them with far too many supplies for their short trip to Erebor. They thanked him many times and mounted their steeds to head out.  
  
Though the journey to Erebor was only one full day’s journey, Gimli felt it took an eternity. Suddenly he wondered with a start if they would even open the gates when they saw an elf in his party. Surely though he still would have enough pull for that. Aragorn and Arwen tried to reassure him once again, but dwarves had even less interest in the outside world, Gondor would not impress Gloin. Or perhaps it would? He met Boromir.  
  
And then they were at the gates. “Who goes there?!” Called the guard from the rampart.  
  
“It is Gimli, son of Gloin, and friends!”  
  
“Gimli!” The guard cried. The gate lowered. Gimli breathed a sigh of relief, that at least was over. The joy on the guard’s face immediately dissipated to confusion and then to shock when he saw Aragorn and then Arwen and Legolas. “What...are they doing here?”  
  
“I need to see my father.” He stated because he didn’t know what else to say.  
  
“Oh yes, of course.” The guard said. “This way.”  
  
Legolas looked around in wonder. He had never seen a thriving Dwarvish community before. The dwarves stared right back at him. Just like the guard, their expressions turned from confusion, to shock. The elf paid them no mind and shifted his attention to his love. He wished there was something he would do or say to make it better.  
  
They arrived in the great hall and saw two dwarves sitting in a circle of stone chairs at the dais at the end. Gloin and Gimli’s mother, Moic, rose when they entered. It seemed the news had traveled fast.  
  
“Gimli,” Gloin boomed. “My son, it brings me great joy to see you here, safe after all your trials.” Although Gimli knew his father’s sentiment was genuine, he could sense the hesitation in his voice. “I have to ask you, why you have brought such...companions to Erebor.”  
  
Gimli knew this was it, he just had to tell him, tell his father the truth. “I come to share glad tidings father, I have found my One.”  
  
Gloin’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so, son.”  
  
“Yes, father. I’d like to introduce you to my One, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.”  
  
There was silence throughout the entire great hall.  
  
Gloin opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Moic interrupted. “Gloin! Before you say anything I would remind you of the opposition to our pairing.” The two locked eyes for a long moment, until he sighed.  
  
“You are right, as always, my love. Gimi, my son, we love you. This will be hard to accept but if this is what you want. We are...here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time between updated, exam season is killing me!


	13. A Good Day for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas are wed in Gondor.

They spent a joyful night together in Erebor. Gimli did the same thing that Legolas had done for him at Mirkwood. For several hours, he regaled his parents with stories of the elf’s bravery and the many times they had saved his life. It helped also that Legolas was fascinated and enchanted by Dwarvish culture, architecture, and really everything. Gloin puffed up with pride at the avalanche of compliments Legolas poured on their kingdom.  
  
“You should have seen it it's prime!” Moic said with pride, but in a bittersweet tone.  
  
As they sat down to dinner the next night, she said: “Well, I guess there’s nothing left to do but plan the wedding!” This statement made Gloin, Gimli, and Legolas all choke on their food at the same time.  
  
“A wedding?!” Gloin exclaimed, “How would it even be done? It has never happened before.”  
  
“We are living in a new world now.” Moic reminded him.  
  
Gimli and Legolas looked at each other. “We have not actually discussed marriage, Mama.”  
  
“Oh, apologies, I didn’t know.” His mother replied.  
  
“But, aglâb, I guess there is no better time than now.” Everyone gasped as Gimli stood from his chair and knelt by Legolas. “We have lived through a war. We know there is no time to wait for happiness, rather there is no point. I know, I think I have known, for a long time now, that you are my One. There is no one else I ever want. Will you do me the greatest honor of my life, and marry me?”  
  
Tears welled to Legolas’ eyes, and in turn to Gimli’s. “Yes, meleth-nin, yes. Of course.” They embraced and kissed, the best kiss they had had yet, and that was saying something.  
  
The rest of the party cleared their throats to remind the happy couple that they were not alone. They broke away, laughing, pressing their foreheads to each other. “I guess we do have to plan a wedding, mom.”  
  
“Wonderful!” She clapped her hands, and even Gloin gave a grudging smile. They had never seen their son so happy.  
  
“There is a lovely spot in the forest of Mirkwood we often use for weddings.” Said Legolas.  
  
“A forest?!” Asked Gloin, incredulously. “I do not think so. Our grand mountain halls will be more than enough for such a wedding.”  
  
Legolas frowned. “I doubt my father and the rest of my family will agree for me to be wedded in Erebor.”  
  
“Then where shall we do it?!” Asked Gimli, once again reminded of the discord between their two peoples which had seemed to disappear a little bit during the past few days.  
  
“Might I suggest a place?” Asked Aragorn. “I would be happy to wed you two in Gondor. It is not wooded, nor underground, a neutral place.”  
  
Gimli and Legolas both lit up, and everyone else agreed. “It’s perfect.”  
  
After sending word back to Gondor, to Mirkwood, and even to the shire, the party prepared to travel. The elves and the dwarves met on the road and continued to the city, picking up friends along the way. Sam, Merry, and Pippin all caught up to them on the road. And one night, Gandalf the White himself turned up.  
  
“Nice little trick in the Fangorn forest,” Gimli grumbled to Gandalf, who just chuckled in return. The whole party had a grand time on the road. Elves and dwarves cautiously ate together and shared songs and stories.  
  
When they arrived, the whole city had already been decorated in their honor. Streamers, banners, and flowers were draping every arch and wall. “You did all this for us? Legolas asked Aragorn incredulously.  
  
“It is the merging of two peoples who have hated each other for centuries. It is not just about you two, you know. But...yes.” They all laughed heartily at that.  
  
And then, it was their wedding day. Gimli wore an engraved leather jerkin, shining boots, with Dwarven metal detailing all through his attire. Legolas brushed through and braided his beard, just as he had done months ago in Gondor. He braided flowers into his hair as well, and Gimli did the same for him, braiding little flowers into his silken gold hair.  
  
Legolas wore a periwinkle blue robe of the lightest and finest elven material. He also wore a headpiece of leaves as well as the flowers in his hair.  
  
Each of them was walked down the aisle by their parents to the altar where Aragorn stood, in his kingly attire again. The hobbits had to keep themselves from crying from the start of the ceremony, and Faramir and Eowyn had joined the ranks of the guests as well.  
  
“We are gathered here,” Began Aragorn. “To join Legolas and Gimli in marriage. I have seen their love grow for each other myself. They are fiercely loyal to each other, and perhaps no one deserves wedded bliss more than the two of them. And for each other, they faced the adversity of overcoming their people’s longstanding hatred for each other. Now, in this new age of peace and love, we are also fostering peace and love between elves and dwarves.” He looked out into the guest, many of whom now had tears in their eyes, everyone could sense the enormity of this moment. “And now, Legolas and Gimli will read their vows to each other.”  
  
“Legolas,” Gimli began. “When I met you I never thought we would get through our quest together without killing each other, much less that I would fall in love with you. As I got to know you, fighting, sleeping, and eating alongside you, I could not deny to myself how wonderful you are. You were so kind, smart, beautiful, and you understand me in a way I never have been before. I am honored to bind myself to you for eternity. Now and forever, I love you.” He slipped a handcrafted ring onto Legolas’ finger.  
  
“Gimli.” Legolas started, voice shaking. “My life has forever been changed because of you, my heart has forever been changed because of you. I have grown to be more accepting and loving through you. You are the most loyal, hardworking, caring, funny, wonderful being I have ever met. How could I not fall in love with you? I will love you forever and after that, meleth-nin.” He put his own elvish crafted ring on Gimli’s finger.  
  
Aragorn smiled at both of them and raised his hand. “With the power bestowed on me as the King of Gondor, you are wedded!” Gimli seized Legolas at that and dipped him to the delight of the guests, kissing him with joyful fervor.  
  
And just like that, history was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was struck with inspiration and motivation and couldn't wait lmao.


	14. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas celebrate their wedding together...alone.

A raucous night of celebrating with dwarves, elves, hobbits, men, and even a wizard followed the beautiful ceremony. Gandalf put on a huge show with his glorious fireworks, the likes of which no one had ever seen. They ate, drank, laughed, sang, and danced long into the night. Many, many (perhaps too many) toasts were made in their honor. Legolas and Gimli danced long into the night together, the last two on the dance floor. They looked around them then and saw a few stragglers still, stumbling to their beds.  
  
“I think it is time, meleth-nin.” Legolas said sweetly but with an undertone of desire.  
  
“Then let’s go.” They walked arm in arm up to their chamber, sleepy but filled with love for each other.  
  
Their chamber had been decorated as well. There was bubbling wine and berries for them on the nightstand. Candles were on almost every surface of the room, creating a soft, almost hazy glow. They faced each other, eyes locked, then giggled with the pure joy of actually being married. Never in their wildest dreams had they thought that they would get this far together. But here they were. Families begrudgingly agreed, married with all their friends around them.  
  
Gimli led Legolas gently to the bed and they laid down together, facing each other, and slowly kissed. The fire of their passion for each other had had to remain tamped down for so long, finally, it could burn as bright as they needed it too.  
  
Their mouths pressed together hard, tongues intertwined. Sometimes kissing so desperately their teeth would clack together. That made them laugh again as they made out like two love drunk teenagers.  
  
They began to undress each other, hands scrambling to the buttons and ties and hurriedly undoing them. Soon most of it was scattered in various places around the chamber from being thrown from the bed. All that remained were Gimli’s pants now.  
  
Legolas got up from the bed and pulled his dwarf up so that he was standing too. He pulled down the trousers and went to his knees, taking Gimli in his mouth.  
  
The dwarf groaned and pulled his husband’s soft, blonde hair, pressing himself closer. Legolas accepted gladly and bobbed his mouth up and down on his cock faster. He used his tongue to swirl around the head, causing Gimli’s whole body to shudder with pleasure.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Gimli gathered himself and pulled Legolas to his feet. “I can’t be the only one getting pleasure on this night.” He growled. He pulled Legolas to the bed and positioned them so that they could both use their mouths on each other. Legolas gave a rather high pitched moan when he felt his husband’s mouth on him. He was surprisingly tender and a little teasing as he pleasured him. Meanwhile, Legolas was having trouble keeping any consistency as he kept getting distracted by the immense pleasure he was feeling.  
  
Gimli pulled them away from this too after a little while. “We don’t want the night to end so early, do we?” He asked. Legolas shook his head, at this point he would have agreed to anything his dwarf said. And that was not always a given.  
  
Reaching into the drawer on the nightstand, he pulled a jar of oils for lubricant out. He spread a generous amount on his fingers and told Legolas to get on his knees. Gimli used his fingers to spread it into his taut hole. “Alright, I’m ready.”  
  
Legolas lay on his back and Gimli lay on top of him, using his arms to support himself so he was hovering over him. They locked eyes, and he guided his cock into the elf. He sucked in air as it happened, a small gasp. Gimli paused in him there for a moment until they both couldn’t bear it. Then he began to move.  
  
The elf moaned and immediately reached up to bite his love’s neck. It was the only way his body could respond to pure and utter ecstasy. Slowly, Gimli began to up the pace of his thrusting. He enjoyed it as Legolas began to moan more and more the faster he went. His nails dug into his back, scratching down, Gimli was certain they would leave marks.  
  
“I want you from behind,” he said low in his ear. Legolas just moaned in response.  
  
Gimli flipped him onto his knees and pushed into him again. Now it was just breathless, chaotic rutting, as both of them reached their edge. The dwarf grabbed his silken hair and pulled it tight, so Legolas was forced to arch his back in response.  
  
“Gimli...Gimli!” Legolas gasped breathlessly. “I’m going to-” And with that, he came, untouched, almost screaming.  
  
In response, Gimli finally let himself release as well, into Legolas. His cum filled him and dripped out onto the bed. Utterly exhausted, but practically glowing from pleasure, they collapsed into each other’s arms.  
  
“Good night, husband. I love you.” Legolas sighed.  
  
“Good night, husband. I love you too.” Gimli replied. They fell into the most peaceful sleep of their lives that night, finally united for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience. Last chapter coming soon! (college semester is finally over, haha)


	15. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end Gimli and Legolas deserve.

“Daaaaaaad! Dad!” The small voices cried out from behind the bedroom door.  
  
“They’re totally talking about you.” Gimli murmured to Legolas sleepily. “They call me Papa.”  
  
“That’s nonsense and you know it,” Legolas replied. “They call me Papa.”  
  
“Dads! We’re talking to both of you and we know it!” Boromir called.  
  
“Yeah! We’re hungry!” Lathai cried.  
  
“And I can break down the door!” Nolid said.  
  
“We better get up. Last weekend he really did break it. And it was a pain and a half to fix it!” Gimli groaned.  
  
They both got up and stretched, throwing on some clothes. “I’ll make breakfast, can you gather some eggs?”  
  
“Of course, dear.” Gimli kissed him on the cheek and they opened the door. The kids instantly gathered around them, tugging on their clothes. “You little gremlins!” Gimli roared, laughing and scooping them all up easily.  
  
Legolas smiled and slipped past, kissing each of the kids on the head as Gimli put them down. He headed to the kitchen and started getting pans and getting oil to put fry the eggs. Next, he chopped up potatoes and some onions as the kids sat at the table. He pulled some herbs off the counter and sprinkled them on.  
  
Gimli came in with the eggs and handed them to his husband. “Could you put some tea on too?” He said sweetly and plunked down at the table with the children.  
  
“Of course.” Legolas finished cooking up breakfast and served it to them and sat down with them. They ate together, laughing in the house that they had built together. In the forest, but right up against a big mountain, so the house was partially tunneled into the sturdy stone. It was cozy, with lots of big blankets and comfy cushions. Gimli had run warm water pipes throughout the house to gently heat the walls.  
  
No one had exactly expected the couple to adopt three orphans. No more a human, a dwarf, and an elf. But no one was exactly surprised either. They had made history with their marriage, so naturally, they would do it with their family too.  
  
They were happy, really, truly happy. Finally no more war. Middle Earth was at peace and so were they. Every night they slept in each other's arms. Their children slept snug in safe beds, warm and loved.  
  
Everyone knew their house was a sanctuary if they needed it. Hobbits, dwarves, men, elves. Everyone. They truly got their happy ending, the ending they truly deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support on this work! This was my return from not writing for a really long time, and the first time I have enjoyed writing in a long time. I might have some shorter works coming about these two soon! Thank you again!


End file.
